Redemption
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "She approached me and I took a step backwards instinctively. I was unworthy of such an angel to approach me. I was unworthy of being in Heaven. I should be in the Purgatory, like my father, or, more appropriate, in Hell. Why was I there?" A HamletxOphelia one-shot.


**Redemption**

It was all light. Light and brightness. All was clear as day, pure like glass. It all seemed unreal, but at the same time, it couldn't feel truer.

"Where am I?," I wondered.

Then she appeared. She was an angel, she must be. Her fair hair glowed, her skin sparkled, her clothes shone with white pureness and her smile was wide and radiant.

This must be Heaven.

She approached me and I took a step backwards instinctively. I was unworthy of such an angel to approach me. I was unworthy of being in Heaven. I should be in the Purgatory, like my father, or, more appropriate, in Hell. Why was I there? I was a murderer, a killer. Death had showered me. Seeking revenge for my father's assassination, I had taken so many lives: my uncle, my mother, my love's father, her brother, and I had killed her... I had killed my Ophelia. Killing her father, I had caused her death. The fair, sweet, kind, pure and innocent Ophelia…

"Hamlet…"

The angel spoke, with such a sweet voice than enlightened my heart. I had heard that beautiful voice before… She could only be…

"Ophelia…"

I reunited the courage enough to spoke, and look up at the angel who stood in front of me.

She was Ophelia. The fair Ophelia, the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes upon. She was a ministering angel, just like her brother had predicted.

But I did not know why she was there. Why I was there. This was unfair. I did not even deserved to be in her presence. I had to spoke.

"Why am I here? I do not belong here…"

"You belong with me," the angel answered, smiling warmly. "You love me." It was not a question.

I sighed and nodded. Yes, I did. I did love her. I had always loved her. But that had not stopped me for committing so many crimes against her.

"I love you too, Hamlet. I have always had. And since I love you, I forgive you."

"But I do not deserve your forgiveness, neither your love. I never did."

"I long for your forgiveness, too. I should have trusted you."

"You did well not trusting me. Look what I am now. No more than a murderer, a killer. I killed you."

"In some way, you certainly did. But love can be the miracle which brings us together again."

"I must admit that the fact you still love me is indeed a miracle. Only your sweet and pure heart could do that, after all what I have done."

"You can do it, too. You still love me, despite the pain I caused you with my distrust."

"You never meant to hurt me or anybody. You are not a criminal, worth of Hell."

"You are not such thing. You are repented."

"I do. I meant to make justice, but I took too much instead. I got my revenge, but lost everything else."

"Your repentance will save you, as much as your love, and we can finally be together and find peace. Do you not wish that?"

I sighed and nodded. This was such a beautiful dream. It could not be real. How could it be?

However, the beautiful angel smiled and extended her hand.

"Come with me, my love. We can be together and happy at last. That is what we have always wanted."

She was right. This is what we both had dreamed. I looked at her perfect hand, which looked so warm, so inviting…

"Do not leave me again, please…," Ophelia pleaded. "Heaven cannot make me happy if you are not in it."

Her love was so immense… So pure. What I ever did to deserve her love, I shall never know.

I took her hand and she brought her lips to mine, and everything was as it should have been.

* * *

**Well… Forgive me for this nerve. I'm studying **_**Hamlet**_** in English literature and although I know I'm can't make Shakespeare justice at all (I didn't even tried verse or imitate his speech, I knew I would fail miserably, I'm still learning English, so imagine), I felt a desperate need of giving these two a happy ending, reunited in Heaven by forgiveness and love. I just feel they could have been a happy couple in other circumstances… If you think, they were just two young people in love who tragedy took everything away from. Two young people in love who could have married and have children and live a long and happy life… Why not? Okay, I know why not, but it's just… Tragedy tore them apart so cruelly… I wanted them to be reunited again. I hope you could enjoy this even if only a little bit. :) Thank you so much.**


End file.
